


Long Term, Short Term (#76 Girlfriend)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [41]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie dodged the Rubik's cube that was thrown at his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Term, Short Term (#76 Girlfriend)

Charlie wasn't sure who was madder, his father or his girlfriend. He decided it would be a matter of long term, short term anger. His father was never going to forgive him.

He tried to pat Amita on the back but she slapped his hand away.

"Is there someone else?" Amita choked out through the sobs.

"You won't feel any better if I say yes or no." Charlie dodged the Rubik's cube that was thrown at his head.

"Damn you! Stop trying to mathematically predict me!"

"Amita you don't want me."

"Fuck you!"

"I am never going to be the boyfriend or husband or father you want me to be. You can't reprogram me like your computer and frankly I wish you'd stop trying."

"I never…"

"You have tried to change me, from day one. Even before we were dating, little suggestions, my hair, a shirt, a grant to try for; I liked that green shirt!" Amita sniffed. "I am plain tired of trying to change myself into what everyone else expects. I am done being anyone other than myself."

"I fell in love with you, Charlie."

"No you didn't. You fell in love with the potential of me, what you could make me. Same as my Dad and Don and Larry but I can't break up with them, well maybe Larry."

"Fine then, Charlie Eppes," Amita challenged. "Who are you?"

Charlie straightened up and stepped close then with a quick move he pressed his body flush against hers lightly grasping her wrist in one hand. He smoothly ran the back of his fingers along her cheek and neck. Ian always leaned into that touch, their first touch. Amita squirmed away looking at him in disgust. Charlie sighed. "Trust me. This will be better in the long run for everyone."


End file.
